


Spun Around

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: M/M, nathan takes control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: This was inspired by a little moment somewhere in the middle ofGreyHaven's lovelyTrustfic. This will make sense without it, but you should totally go read that as well ;)Originallyposted on tumblr.





	Spun Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyHaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025014) by [GreyHaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven). 



Duke had almost forgotten about their conversation by the time it happened.

He hadn’t even realised Nathan was in the building when he felt himself grabbed from behind and spun around, the sense of motion arrested only by the jolt of the wall hitting his back. Lips pressed hard against his before he’d barely had a chance to see who had hold of him.

Nathan’s tongue pressed forcefully into his mouth, one hand pushed on his shoulder to hold him still, and the other grabbed his arse to pull their hips together while Nathan moved his leg forward between Duke’s.

Duke felt corned, claimed, powerless and utterly unable to resist Nathan’s searching tongue and strong hands.

It was overwhelming.

It was exactly what he’d asked for.


End file.
